The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the technical field of machines that are configured to perform image processing. Specifically, the present disclosure addresses systems and methods to use head-mounted devices to identify and locate physical objects or identify the lack of physical objects or equipment in expected locations for inventory purposes.
Workers in a factory use a variety of tools to perform their specific job. However, those tools can be misplaced or lost thereby reducing the efficiency of the worker. Furthermore, unskilled workers can use the wrong tool on a machine to perform their job, which can lead to a malfunction of the machine and require costly repairs. Keeping track of an inventory of tools in a large factory is increasingly difficult as the number of workers and tools increases. Furthermore, a manual inventory process requires worker time, downtime for the items being inventoried, and becomes stale shortly after the inventory is performed.